


once i was seven years old

by sonicthehedgehoglover2



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, badgerclops had a rough life, rated higher just in case, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicthehedgehoglover2/pseuds/sonicthehedgehoglover2
Summary: Badgerclops pressed his young body up against the peeling wall, his small frame trembling against his will. He stood near a tall door frame, the crooked door beside him opened just a crack. He steeled himself and forced himself to peep into the small crack with his right eye, his bright blue eye squinting against the bright light in the following room. He saw the tall, imposing figure of his father standing angrily beside the opposite wall, his fur scruffy and his face seemingly stuck in a permanent frown. When he looked more, he could see his mother sitting at their sticky dinner table, her back to him. But, Badgerclops could still see her tense back, her hair long and tangled in places, and her clawed hands shuffling through several papers on the table.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	once i was seven years old

**Author's Note:**

> Mayyyybbeee a fic about some nightmare angst of Badgercops childhood (like a neglecting/abusing mother)?
> 
> This is the ask I got on Tumblr for this short fic. There is abuse and mention of blood in this. Hope you guys enjoy and leave behind reviews on what you thought.

Badgerclops pressed his young body up against the peeling wall, his small frame trembling against his will. He stood near a tall door frame, the crooked door beside him opened just a crack. He steeled himself and forced himself to peep into the small crack with his right eye, his bright blue eye squinting against the bright light in the following room. He saw the tall, imposing figure of his father standing angrily beside the opposite wall, his fur scruffy and his face seemingly stuck in a permanent frown. When he looked more, he could see his mother sitting at their sticky dinner table, her back to him. But, Badgerclops could still see her tense back, her hair long and tangled in places, and her clawed hands shuffling through several papers on the table.

"Bill," his mother began to chant. "Bill, bill, and bill!"

His father moved closer to his mother, a beer bottle in his hand. "For what'?" He asked, his voice gruff and slurred.

"For the electricity; the water - you name it!" She pushed the papers towards her father. "I thought you said you were gonna take care of 'em!"

"And I will," he huffed, pushing them back at her. "Eventually."

"Ha," his mother laughed, her tone bitter. "That's what you always say, and yet, here we are. In debt."

"Then, get a job or something' if you don't like it!" His father yelled, lamming the bottle on the table. It wobbled for a second as if it was about to fall and spill onto the table. "You don't do much around the house otherwise!"

"I do enough!" His mother screams. "And, that's more than I can say than you. All you do is spend the little bit of money we have on beer-!"

His father smacked his mother, his large hand causing her head to snap to the side. Badgerclops bites his lip to prevent himself from gasping; he yelled at his body to move - to help his mother in some way - but he's too scared and his body refuses to respond. His mother silently rubs her cheek, her body slumped in her seat while his father merely seethed down at her.

"I dare ya to say that again, woman," his father snarled. His mother remained silent, her head turned to the ground now. "I make the money around here, and you dare say somethin' like that to me. We would have a lot more money if it wasn't for that worthless son of yours."

Tears pricked at the corner of his eye, and Badgerclops sniffled quietly at his father's words.

"Honestly," his father continued, picking up a paper from the table. "Look at these medical bills we have to pay for it! Just because it was born defective!"

Badgerclops' hand slowly rose and touched his left eye. It was hidden behind a band-aid patch. His father called him it. Was that all he was? 

He stared back into the crack, willing his mother to speak - to say something. But, she simply sat there, defeated and quiet.

"Guess that's what I get for being with someone like you. A worthless son and an ungrateful wife." His father hiccuped and scooped the beer bottle from the table and took a swig.

"If the boy's so worthless," his mother began, quietly. "It's because of his daddy's the same way."

There was a beat, and his father continued to drink his beer. For a second, he thought his father hadn't heard his mother until he lowered the now empty bottle. He stared at the bottle for a second before he swung it and hit his mother in the face. She fell from her chair with the force of the impact, the chair toppling beside her. Somehow, the bottle hadn't broken - not like the ones he would see in the violent movies his father watches - and his father simply let it slip to his fingers and fall to the ground.

"Funny to hear that from the woman groveling on the ground like a dog." He spat. After a moment, he looked around the kitchen before he hiccuped again. "Clean this place up, will ya? It's a mess."

Then, without any other words, his father stepped around his mother's body and walked towards the door. Badgerclops scrambled back from the door and pressed himself against the wall. His father stomped out, slamming the door against the wall. Then, without even glancing at Badgerclops he walks down the hallway, swaying on his feet. Badgerclops watched his form go away before he scrabbled to his mother. She now sat up on the floor, holding her face in her hands.

"Momma!" He calls, sliding to the floor beside her. She doesn't respond to his calls. "Momma, are you okay!?"

He reaches his hand out to touch her, only for his mother to turn and slap it away. He hissed and pulled back, his eyes wide and confused.

"Momma?" He whimpered.

"Leave me alone," she hissed, her brown hair covering her face.

"But-"

"Leave!" She screamed. She finally turned to him and Badgerclops was shocked to see a large amount of blood pouring down her face. "All you do is bother me, and cause me trouble. Sometimes, I wonder why you were ever born."

His mother placed her head back into her hands, and Badgerclops numbly sat there.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's all for now! Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
